


The best power bottom

by AlbertWesker



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 17:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15175964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbertWesker/pseuds/AlbertWesker
Summary: This is about what happened after Chris and Sheva injected Wesker with the serum named /PG67A/W/. Wesker didn't run away to the helicopter in the end and Chris had the chance to hold him down and take him to his own place to have a serious talk with him, meanwhile Sheva returned to Josh and Jill returned to HQ so these characters won't be in this story. Only Chris and Wesker....Wesker will experience something new he didn't expect.





	The best power bottom

**Author's Note:**

> |×| Hello! This is just one shot story.  
> Main: Sorry if you see typos, English is not my first language. Enjoy!

It would be the end of the world, if it did not end, how it ended. Chris is proud of himself, another successful mission is completed. Successful... His expression suddenly changed as he looked at the sleeping Wesker in his bed. It was a strange feeling to have a man in the bed who was trying to destroy the whole world, but now he is helpless and slowly losing his strength with the serum that Chris injected him with an hour ago. It was another serum that Jill gave him and described it. It was different to PG67A/W. Chris was sitting comfortably in the soft chair with his arms crossed on his chest beside the bed, watching Wesker curiously, having a taste of harming him for what he wanted to do, but he could not do it, that wouldn't be him. Unless.. It would be a harm full of pleasure.

He thought about it, that could even harm Wesker's ego and Chris wanted it, Wesker would be under control and Chris knows, that's what Wesker hates the most.. He smirked and waited for sleeping beauty to wake up. It did not take long and Chris saw his eyes slowly open, red cat-like eyes as before, and wondered when the serum would be most effective because it has to change Wesker completely, he will have blue eyes again, he will be helpless human.. Don't know how is this possible, but even his height was shorter, why he was getting shorter? He seems shorter than Chris now. That's interesting.  
Once Wesker saw Chris watching him, he quickly sat up in shock and hissed. "Where the fuck I am, Chris?! And what happened?!" He wanted answers.  
How could be someone so beautiful? Wesker looks very different without the sunglasses, much younger and helpless, his skin is very pale and soft, like if he never was on the sun before, his perfect hair was messy now, it wasn't the perfect melted gold slicked back at the moment, no. Wesker didn't look his age neither, was that the effect of the serum? Possible. He looks even younger than Chris, but the eyes are still same.

Chris spoke to him. "You're kept in my house. You cannot escape, I have to take a care of you because if I didn't, you could be dead by now." Chris could see the confusion in Wesker's eyes, did he forget completely everything?  
This didn't make Wesker happy and Chris could tell, could read the rising anger from Wesker's eyes.  
"I suppose you ruined my plans as always, you're a disaster!" Wesker literally yelled at him and got off the bed, planned to run away but was caught by Chris and his eyes widened in another shock. Chris stood up when he grabbed Wesker's arm and.. Chris was one and half head taller than Wesker, maybe more... Wesker could be like 160cm short now. That's too much, back then he was 190cm.  
What was happening? Wesker thought and he stared up at Chris without any other word.

"I think I like it this way much more." Chris smirked at Wesker, teasing him.  
Wesker clenched his teeth and frowned as he tried to push away Chris, unfortunately Chris threw him back on his bed, he was as light as a feather.  
Wesker hated the fact Chris is controlling him, it was humiliating.  
"Leave me the fuck alone and let me go!" Wesker yelled from anger and hate to admit but he feared Chris now. It wasn't fair, Chris was too strong, like Wesker couldn't do anything, he was like a helpless woman trapped in the hideout of the beast.

Before Wesker could jump out of the bed, Chris got on the top of him and held Wesker's hands above his head. Chris studied his body, Wesker wasn't wearing any top, only his tight, leather pants that made Chris chuckle because Wesker's style of clothing seemed like he is always ready for some hardcore BDSM.  
"This will get pretty interesting." Chris spoke with slight lust in his voice and Wesker could guess what Chris is planning to do.  
"You won't do it." Wesker said, he believed Chris is only kidding.  
Chris gave him a sharp smirk, got closer to his face then whispered into Wesker's ear. "Do you really think I won't do what I want?" Chris licked Wesker's ear lobe and that made Wesker whimper a little, it was a soft whimper and Chris loved it. It was so rare to see Wesker like that. Chris always knew Wesker would make the best power bottom.  
Wesker tried his best to push Chris away but instead Chris held him tighter and bit his neck roughly that it made Wesker bleed a little. "No.. Stop it Chris." Wesker begged but without hope. Chris is going to do what he wants and he won't stop. 

Chris stopped giving Wesker's body attention for a while, he took off his own tshirt and threw it to the ground and before he unziped Wesker's pants, he frowned at him.  
"Don't you dare try something, just be a good doll and nothing bad will happen, okay?" Chris said with full seriousness in his expression. Wesker had to believe him, there was no other choice but he didn't reply, he was only looking at Chris with nervous expression. 

"Good boy." Chris smiled and unziped Wesker's pants, slowly taking them off along with his boxers, then throwing all of it to the ground.  
Now, Wesker was fully exposed for Chris and he felt uncomforable from Chris' stare so he looked to the side, his cheeks getting the light pink color. It was awkward.  
Chris admired Wesker's body, there weren't scars, it was clean, pale, soft, like if he was just born.  
"Just look at you, you're like the most delicious virgin I ever saw." Chris said proudly but Wesker didn't reply, he only closed his eyes with frown, he was blushing was more by now.  
Chris stroked the inner part of Wesker's thigh, his hand slid between his legs and stroked his manhood gently and he saw Wesker bit his bottom lip. Chris knew both of them are going to enjoy it, so he didn't want to let him wait anymore, he grabbed Wesker's thighs and raised them. Chris was planning to go dry, Wesker will feel pain but not for long, it will change to pleasure, so after few minutes Chris slid his middle finger inside him, moving his finger in and up, Chris kept going until he left Wesker relax further when he began to stroke Wesker's manhood.  
Wesker whispered "No.." His eyes were getting teary.  
"I know you like it." Chris smirked and added another finger. Wesker's body went arousal- his cock suddenly leaking precum and goose bumps appearing on his skin when Chris continued to rub his prostate. Even a little moans left Weskers mouth but Chris wanted more, he wanted Wesker to moan his name, so he decided he is ready. Chris removed his fingers then unzipped his own pants.  
"You still can stop it..!" Wesker said in hope when he saw what Chris was planning to do, even the tears were flowing down his cheek.  
"I want to be inside of you, that's it." It was his own decision and when Chris wants something, he will get it, no matter what.  
Chris pulled down his pants with boxers a little then grabbed his own cock and pressed against Wesker's hole, teasing him.  
"You want that, say you want it, beg!"

It irritated Wesker, he wished he could kick Chris in the face and run away but it would make only everything worse, and Chris was not surprised when Wesker's answer was "No.." Chris knew he wants it, he only won't admit it, that's just Wesker.

Enough of teasing! Chris pushed himself inside and moaned. "You're going to get fucked so hard!" Wesker was so tight and Chris loved it already, he couldn't resist and started to thrust into him without warning.  
Wesker's body was shaking, Chris was too thick and big, he felt ripped with the movements of his and his mouth won't stop leaving the loud moans and sometimes Chris' name. It was painful for Wesker but once Chris started to rub the prostate continuously, it changed to pleasure and he wouldn't want to admit it but, Wesker was actually enjoying it.

Chris increased his tempo, the sound of flesh against flash was loud but not louder than Wesker's moans, he couldn't stop moaning even when he tried to stop, it was impossible. Chris is for sure, so good at what he was doing at the moment. The drops of sweat were visible on Wesker's forehead, he was watching Chris and he felt like he will come soon. Chris decided to help him, he released his wrists and he grabbed Wesker's cock then started to stroke him fast. Wesker held the blanked and closed his eyes and he continued moaning. "I-I'll come C-Chris.." But Chris muted him with a passionate kiss while he continued to fuck him very fast and stoke him, didn't take long and Wesker's words didn't lie, he released his load on Chris's hand and his own chest. After a while Chris released as well but.. inside of Wesker. It made Wesker feel uncomforable and feel still full even after Chris pulled out. Wesker's chest was rising with the heavy breathing but it was calming. Chris laid besides Wesker, put an arm around him to hold Wesker close, kissed his forehead softly then spoke. "You're the best power-bottom. I knew it."


End file.
